


Prom

by LoganJames



Series: Mass Effect HS/College [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganJames/pseuds/LoganJames
Summary: It is prom night for Normandy High School.





	Prom

The girls all gathered at Victoria’s house and brought all their dresses and supplies. Mr. Anderson opened the door to the excited teens and let them in with a happy smile. Victoria took them all upstairs and into her bedroom. They excitedly got their hair supplies out, heating up various flat irons and curling irons. Liara had left her bobby pins at home but Tali had brought double so they could share. Victoria curled her hair and pinned it back, it was simple but elegant. Tali did a complex up style that involved ringlets that framed her face and a slick bang. Liara simply flattened her hair and pinned a twist in her bangs. It was short enough that slicking it back made her look mature and elegant. Edi sighed watching the girls work. She looked at her reflection and felt disheartened.  
“What is it?” Liara asked. She sat next to her.  
“I just, I don’t know what to do with my hair,” she said mechanically.  
“Come on its more than that,” Tali said putting a hand on her shoulder.  
“It’s just, I guess its Jeff,” she said. Victoria whipped around.  
“What did he do?” she demanded. “Did he ditch you? Did you guys fight. I will kick his ass if he tried that not good enough for you shit again.”  
“No! No, we are fine. More than fine! Happier than ever, I mean it,” she said putting up her hands. “That’s the problem. We have been getting closer, a lot closer. We started opening up to each other. I, think I am in love with him,” she whispered. The girls lit up and surrounded her.  
“That’s so great!” Tali said. Liara hugged her shoulders and Victoria clapped happily.  
“He feels the same, I think. It just feels like tonight is a big deal for us.”  
“What do you mean? Like are you planning to like go all the way or something?” Liara asked.  
“No, well I mean, we aren’t planning anything. It’s just a big deal. I want tonight to be wonderful. For him especially, he always seemed so lonely and he admitted it was hard to remember people care about him.” She paused and looked up at her friends. “I want him to know that I care about him. I want to look beautiful tonight, for him as much as me.”  
“Oh, Edi, you always look cute,” Tali said.  
“That’s the problem. I am cute, or pretty. I want to make his jaw drop,” she glanced at the mirror. “If that’s even possible,” she added sadly. Victoria took her hand.  
“Edi, let me tell you something. You don’t get to see the way he looks at you when you are doing things you love. He is captured, and you don’t have to look like a bombshell to get his jaw on the floor. But, if you want to look elegant and sexy, you have the best friends for it,” she smiled. Edi smiled up at her thankfully.  
Liara and Tali got to work curling her shoulder length hair and Victoria got out her makeup. Edi’s dress was a silver cocktail dress with a split to her thigh and a rhinestone belt.  
“So, what are we thinking girls? Smokey eye?” she smiled, the others nodding in agreement.

*****  
The boys all met at Garrus’ house to get ready. It was only an hour until they had to meet the girls at Victoria’s place, so naturally they fucked off for a while. Garrus and Kaidan were playing a video game as Javik watched interested. Jeff wheeled into the bathroom in front of the full-length mirror. His doctor would kill him if she saw him doing this. He stood slowly, it hurt, but not like it used to. His muscles were still underdeveloped, so he couldn’t stand for very long, but he had been practicing for weeks and really wanted this to work. He couldn’t stand up right fully, but it was all he could do.  
“Hey, Edi,” he said quietly trying to imitate what he would say. “Wanna dance?” he asked. “No. Would you like to dance? Will you dance with me? Shit. Hey baby let’s dance,” he tried.  
“Sure thing, baby,” he heard from behind him. He turned too quickly being startled and fell back in the chair hitting his arm on the sink. Garrus was standing in the doorway arms folded.  
“You hear all that?” he asked embarrassed and spun the chair to look at him. Garrus shrugged.  
“Sorry you left the door open,” he said.  
“At least it was just you,” he said.  
“Alenko heard too,” he said with a smirk.  
“I did, saw you standing too but didn’t want to intrude,” Kaidan’s voice said from behind Garrus somewhere.  
“Shit, no one was supposed to see that,” he said to himself.  
“Don’t worry man I won’t tell anyone,” Kaidan said poking his head in.  
“Sure, I won’t either. Just explain it to us,” Garrus said leading them back into the bed room.  
“Look I just, I wanted to dance with her tonight without the chair. I was just trying to make sure I could do it,” he said embarrassed.  
“That’s really cool Joker,” Kaidan said with a smile.  
“Yeah well she means a lot you know. Things have been getting better and better and I just want to make things go right tonight,” he said looking down.  
“You really care about her don’t you,” Garrus said.  
“Yeah, think I love her,” he said.  
“Hold onto her Joker. You will never find another woman that thinks you are that funny,” Javik said quietly smirking.  
“Jeez thanks Jav,” he rolled his eyes.  
“I guess we should get ready soon,” Kaidan said checking his watch and standing.  
“Hey Kaidan, can I ask you something privately?” Jeff said. They went into the hallway.  
“Everything ok Jeff?” he asked.  
“Yeah, its just, how do you get your hair to look like that,” he asked sheepishly hopeful.

…..

It was about five o’clock when the limo pulled into Victoria’s drive. The boys got out and knocked on the door. Jeff was thankful that the lip to the door was small, so he could get over it on his own. He felt weird in the black tux and silver vest. He hoped he hadn’t screwed it up. He envied Javik’s confidence in his white tuxedo with blue bowtie and cummerbund. Kaidan looked kick ass in sleek black with red tie and vest. Even Garrus looked damn good in the gun metal suit with violet bowtie and vest.  
“Girls the boys are here,” Anderson said. He along with the other parents that had arrived stood there with cameras.  
“K dad!” Victoria called.  
Liara was the first to appear at the top of the stairs. Her royal blue strapless dress hugged her hips and she confidently walked down the stairs. Javik smiled slightly and took a step forward taking her hand in his, pressing a kiss to it. It left Jeff wondering how two people so young could seem so freaking classy. Next was Tali in a purple ball gown, also strapless, with a matching pair of gloves. She had decorated her mask with a design that replicated the glitter on her dress. She had managed to find on the same color as her dress. She got a little excited at seeing Garrus she tripped and fell on the stairs. She slid down the last four stairs. She began laughing so everyone joined in. Garrus helped her up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Victoria was next and even Jeff, who couldn’t think of her as anything other than a sister, had to be impressed. She wore a mermaid style dress of blood red. Kaidan got a wicked smile on his face Jeff hoped Anderson didn’t see. He held an arm out to her and smirked when she laughed but took it.  
“Lady in red,” Kaidan whispered. She rolled her eyes but smiled mischievously.  
Finally, Edi appeared at the top of the stairs. Jeff thought he had had a stroke looking at her. Her blond hair was done up Merilyn Monroe style, her soft curves filled the dress just right and as she took the first step she showed a little leg. She looked down at him shyly and made her way to in front of him. He couldn’t speak and just gawked at her.  
“You look incredible,” he whispered. She looked at him relieved and ducked down to kiss him, quickly being in front of everyone.  
…..  
Everyone went outside to take pictures. The parents had them exchange corsages and boutonnieres, while they snapped pictures in rapid succession.  
Javik slid the white rose on Liara’s wrist with a wry expression. He didn’t understand traditions, what was the point of a flower on the wrist or lapel? Still the rose was lovely. Liara happily put the matching boutonniere on his jacket and smiled up at him.  
“Thank you,” she said softly running her hands down his arms.  
“For what?” he asked.  
“Doing this, I know this isn’t really your scene, but it means a lot you would go through the trouble for me,” she explained with a soft smile. He half smiled and pressed his fore head to her.  
“Anything for you, blue,” he said quietly. They heard a click and looked up to see Liara’s mom smiling.  
“That’s gonna be a good one!” she said.  
Kaidan and Victoria smiled for the pictures as they put the red roses on one another. Victoria stuck him on accident prompting a laugh from their parents.  
“Careful,” he said quietly. “You almost got my heart. I guess it’s a little late for that anyway.”  
“You are such a nerd,” she laughed. She pressed a kiss on his cheek before posing for more photos.  
Garrus and Tali fumbled their way through the process. The tulips that Tali had picked were perfect for their outfits, she had quite the eye for colors. She smiled, he could tell even with the mask.  
“I uh like what you did with your mask,” he said not really knowing what to say but wanting to compliment her.  
“Thanks, Garrus,” she smiled. “I wish I didn’t have to wear it tonight, but crowds you know,” she said looking away embarrassed.  
“Don’t worry about it,” he said. “Medical safety has never been so hot,” he said. He pulled a face, “That sounded way better in my head.”  
“Don’t worry Vakarian, I don’t date you for your mind,” she whispered so no one other than him could hear. He blushed and smiled at her. Their mothers chirped around them as their dads simply stood arms crossed.  
Edi and Jeff didn’t know where to start, awkwardly looking at one another. He touched her prosthetic to put the corsage on but paused.  
“You decorated your arm?” he asked. She looked embarrassed.  
“Is it too much? Too weird right? I can take the rhinestones off,” she said going to pick at them. He stopped her.  
“No don’t! I like it. I was surprised,” he explained. “Makes me wish I had decorated the chair. Gave it racing stripes or something.”  
She laughed, and he felt his heart soar. She put his carnation on his jacket with a smile. They took a few pictures and he felt embarrassed that he was confined to half her height. She glanced down and sensed his distaste. She sat on his lap swinging her legs over the arm rest. He laughed and held her around the waist.  
“Thank you,” he whispered.  
“I don’t know what you are talking about,” she said smiling for a picture.  
Eventually they all got away from the onslaught of parental picture taking. They all hurried into the limo to go to the restaurant.  
“Oh my god did you see our dads?” Tali said when they got on the road. Garrus laughed.  
“I thought they were going to have conniptions,” he nodded.  
“My dad just looked bored,” Jeff said. “My sis took most of the pictures.”  
“I think my mother wants to make a scrap book,” Liara laughed.  
“I would pay her not to,” Javik said.  
“I’d pay her double to do it,” Kaidan laughed. “I shouldn’t laugh though my mom took like a hundred.”  
They all chatted excitedly through dinner. Jeff felt the nerves twist in his stomach as the time grew closer. He decided he would do it on the first slow dance, instead of the final like he had initially planned. He couldn’t handle the wait.  
They got there as everyone else arrived and their group made the biggest entrance. They were quite they colorful crew, half of them got looks when they weren’t even all dressed up. Anderson was at the door checking tickets. Ms. Sanders was on the other side doing the same. Jeff wondered how Vicky felt with her father here. He would be mortified. She seemed to be happy and even gave him a hug at the door. He smiled and ushered them in. Jeff figured with him being a biology teacher and the Jr. Varsity football coach she was probably used to it. Kaidan had to watch himself tonight though. They walked in and of lots of stares and compliments. People were blown away by Edi and Jeff couldn’t help but feel smug that he was here with her. They got to dancing, Jeff kind of just stayed on the side and moved his arms occasionally moving his chair. Edi seemed to really be enjoying herself despite his limited mobility. They all danced with each other. At one point the girls started dancing around Jeff to make him uncomfortable and laugh, so Garrus and Kaidan started grinding on each other leaving Javik to roll his eyes and take a break. Steve and James came over and started dancing with everyone. James danced with Edi and Steve respectfully asked to dance with Victoria. Kaidan and Garrus went to get drinks so Tali started dancing with Liara and Jeff.  
“I need a break,” Liara said.  
Tali and Jeff agreed telling the others where they were going and heading to the refreshment table. The others apparently decided it was time to do so too all convening there. They saw Miranda and Jacob dancing. If Jeff didn’t know better, he’d have thought they had gotten back together, but Jacob was seeing that college girl. She couldn’t go, so he took Miranda as friends. Jack was there stag but you wouldn’t have guessed the way she was dancing on the guy she was with. She waved but was too distracted to come over. The DJ lowered the music and announced that it was time to crown the court. The group all excitedly listened since Kaidan, and James were nominated for king and Victoria and Miranda were for queen. They went through the court mostly people that they didn’t know well.  
Finally, it was time to announce King and queen the others being first attendant. Everyone held their breath. In the end James was king and Victoria was queen. Kaidan and Miranda were still happy to be nominated for attendant. So the court dance started. It was the first slow dance of the night. James twirled Victoria really playing up the attention they were getting, Miranda and Kaidan just moved around letting the others take center stage. The rest of the crowd joined them.  
Now or never, Jeff thought. He wheeled next to Edi and held her hand. She smiled down at him and he felt ten feet tall. He smiled and locked his chair in place. She watched him curiously. He began to stand, and Edi looked at him shocked. He struggled but got to his feet. He had to bend a little to keep his balance, so he was still shorter than her in her heels. She looked at him eyes shining. Jeff was afraid she would start making a big deal about it, but she just looked at him. He was thankful for that. He slowly raised a hand to her and smiled. All that practicing, and he was still tongue tied. She smiled understanding and kicked off her heels, so she was considerably shorter. She took his hand and walked onto the dance floor with him. she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he placed his hands on her waist. Thy swayed slowly to keep from falling and the way she looked at him almost made him forget the burn in his calves.  
“Thank you,” she whispered at some point.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he smiled at her. She leaned on his shoulder and while also letting him lean on her. The boys nodded to him when they noticed, and the girls lit up seeing them. Victoria smiled really big when she saw them. The song ended, and the up-beat pop tunes came back. Edi and Jeff stayed like that for a moment. Foreheads pressed together they stayed in their slow dance ignoring the rest of the world.  
His legs were getting tired, but he just wanted to stay here with her. She got an idea, she turned in his arms, so he was standing behind her as he leaned forward. It took some more of the pressure off his legs. He thankfully leaned on her and she leaned back into him. she started moving to the beat, so it looked like they were dancing like everyone else. He wouldn’t be able to keep this up for more than three songs. So he enjoyed it as much he could. The group started dancing with them. Victoria asked if she could dance with him and Edi happily obliged.  
She took his hands and began a silly bounce dance. He laughed at her but followed as best he could. Eventually Edi helped him back to his chair and slipped her shoes back on. He patted his leg and she pulled her skirt up a little, so she could sit on his lap and he wheeled them back to the group. They danced like that with the group. Edi seemed so happy and it made Jeff the happiest he had been since the accident. He didn’t even notice the sting in his legs.  
They danced all night. The girls took turns sitting on Jeff’s lap as he roll-danced, as everyone started calling it.  
…..  
James took Steve’s hand and spun him. Steve laughed and leaned his head on his shoulder. They swayed slowly to the song. James noticed a couple of girls staring a them and whispering. It didn’t exactly seem friendly. He instinctively tightened his arms around him. Steve looked up at him and hugged him.  
“Don’t look Babe,” he said. “They’re just jealous I’m dancing with the Prom King,” he said smiling. James looked at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed him.  
“Thanks,” James said.  
“Anytime,” he said. He was surprised that James was willing to do that. James gave him a sweet smile and kissed him again.  
Tali spun in her dress and swung her hips putting Garrus’ hand on them. He smiled at her and moved with her.  
“Damn Tali you got my jaw on the floor tonight,” he said to her. She smiled under her mask and spun around dropping down and slowly rising. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her. He never expected her to be a dirty dancer.  
“That isn’t the only thing ending up on the floor tonight,” she said. He choked on something that wasn’t there before she laughed and pulled him into her arms.  
Victoria and Kaidan were getting over heated so the decided to take a break. They stepped out of the Ballroom and held hands as they walked into the hall. Kaidan kissed her cheek and smiled at her giggle.  
“Congrats on the win your majesty,” he teased her. She pulled him along trying to find an empty hall to make out in. they turned the Corner to see Anderson and Sanders kissing.  
All four looked at each other as if they were caught doing something wrong.  
“If you pretend you didn’t see this I will pretend I didn’t see that,” Anderson said. Victoria nodded and pulled Kaidan back to the ballroom half laughing. Kaidan seemed to have the same reaction.  
Edi couldn’t keep her eyes off Jeff as they sat off to the side. His arms had gotten tried so they just hung out at the side. He smiled at her and pressed his forehead to hers.  
“I love you,” he said quietly. She looked at him in shock but smiled.  
“I love you too,” she said back.  
They kissed softly and smiled into it.  
“Thank you for tonight, this is more than anything I could have imagined,” Edi smiled. “I feel like Cinderella,” she said.  
“Cinderella wishes,” Jeff said making her swell with pride.  
…..  
Prom ended too soon, at least to the group of them that went together. Miranda invited everyone back to her place for an after-prom party. Everyone got permission to go, even Tali oddly enough with a promise she would be safe and be home by two. When Victoria asked Anderson, he told her to take her time getting home with a glance to Ms. Sanders.  
“Ugh dad that’s gross,” she laughed.  
He kissed her forehead and told her to be safe. “Yes dad,” she called to him as the all packed into James’ truck and Miranda’s car. They all stopped at their houses to change into more comfortable clothes and shoes. They picked up their cars and made their way to Miranda’s. Most of the school was there, even some freshman that had snuck out were welcomed in.  
Jack brought an of age friend that brought booze. Garrus had managed to get some whiskey from his grandad that made him promise to drink responsibly. James passed off as twenty-five, so his fake ID got him a couple of cases of beer. Others brought other things and Miranda broke into her dad’s liquor cabinet and said it was a fuck you to him so they could do what they wanted.  
Steve agreed to let James get slammed and he would be designated driver, so James challenged Jack to a shots contest. Kaidan put ten on Jack against Garrus’ on James. It took a whole bottle of vodka, but after an hour James was over a trashcan as Steve rubbed his back and Jack was sloppily making out with her friend. Garrus begrudgingly gave Kaidan the cash and rolled his eyes at the smirk he got.  
“If that was tequila the roles would be switched,” James said after a particularly bad wretch.  
“Big talk for a man blowing chunks in a trashcan,” Jack said over her shoulder. Her friend laughed and leaned back propping his arm up.  
“Tequila is the one thing you can’t do Jack,” he said. He spoke with an English accent and had a scar on his cheek. The group had met him before and he often showed up with Jack. Sometimes they were making out, sometimes they were bickering. Victoria secretly thought they were adorable. They would always try to leave each other, but they ended up back in the same place together.  
“Shut the fuck up Z!” she laughed punching his shoulder. He looked at her with a fond smile.  
“What don’t you want me telling your friends about the night over at omega club?” he asked.  
“What happened at omega?” Kaidan asked.  
“Nothing,” Jack said warningly.  
“She got plastered on tequila on a fake ID and tried to take me home before honking on my favorite band shirt,” he said. She crossed her arm.  
“You’re gonna pay for that,” she groused.  
“Maybe that was the plan,” he said quieter. He got a wicked smile when she smirked at him.  
“Yours or mine?” she asked.  
“My roommates out for the weekend,” Zaheed said.  
“I’m not sure if that’s enough time,” she said.  
“I think we better get started then,” he laughed. they stood up and Jack swayed on her feet. Zaheed picked her up and slung her over his shoulders.  
“She’ll conk out in the car,” he said when the group looked at him. “Trust me I wont touch her like this,” he said. He walked out as Jack drummed on his butt. Miranda and Jack shared a friendly fuck you at the door before they left.  
James leaned on Steve once his stomach was mostly empty.  
“Feeling any better hon?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah, a little,” he slurred. “My head hurts though,” he said.  
“It probably will. Is the music too loud for you?”  
“A little, but you’re having fun,” he groaned.  
“Aw that’s ok babe. Let’s get you home,” he said quietly. He stood up and James started to stand before crumbling to the ground. He fell on Garrus in the process making him spill his beer on Tali.  
“Oh no! My dad will think I was drinking!” she said. Miranda tried to calm her down and told her they wore the same size, so she could find clothes for her.  
“Steve, take him to the guest room down the hall he won’t make it home tonight,” she ordered.  
“Thank you, Miranda,” he said hoisting his wasted boyfriend to his feet. It took him and Garrus to pull him into the room.  
“You ass,” Garrus said once he was thrown on the bed.  
“Sorry man,” he slurred laughing.  
“You seriously cock blocked me,” he grumbled. “At least your ass will be hung over tomorrow,” he said rolling his eyes and walking out of the room. Steve chuckled.  
“You made a mess,” Steve said running a hand though his hair.  
“I guess I got a little carried away,” he said sounding like a scolded child. “I’m sorry,” he said sadly.  
“Its ok honey,” he said smiling at him.  
“I love you,” he said. “Like I know I don’t say it enough,” he said quietly.  
“You say it plenty enough for me Vega,” he said laying down with him. “And I love you too.”  
“Will you text my uncle and tell him I am staying at your place?” he asked.  
“Sure babe,” he nodded pulling out James’ phone. Afterward, they kicked off their jeans and pulled the covers up around them. James pulled Steve close and cuddled into his neck.  
“I’m sorry if you were wanting something else tonight,” James said quietly.  
“I wasn’t, and you don’t have to apologize. I meant it when I said we don’t do anything until you want to. This is new for you, I remember how scary it was for me. I want this to be as special for you as it can be,” he answered rubbing his arm.  
“You’re too good to me,” James said hugging him tighter.  
“You deserve it,” he smiled. “Go to sleep,” he said. James finally got quiet and Steve just spent some time looking at his harsh features softened in sleep before nodding off himself.  
Tali nervously put on the weirdly sexy clothes unused to the tight fabrics and show of skin. Miranda smiled at her.  
“I have been wanting to get you into something like this for forever. With hips like that, you have holding out on the world,” she said. “I will wash your clothes and dry them. I’ll get them to you Monday. You better get going it’s 1:30,” she added.  
“Thanks,” she said hurrying out. She felt self-conscious and kept her head down as she reemerged to find Garrus. He looked at her surprised when she came up to him.  
“You look good,” he said with a smirk.  
“Can we go its getting close to time,” she said ignoring his appreciation. He nodded, and they said goodbye to their friends.  
He drove them to her house and told her he would see her in a minute. She lucked out and her father was asleep, and her mother hadn’t asked her about the borrowed clothes. She went up into her room and waited. A few minutes later she heard a knock on her window. She opened it for Garrus to climb in. They stood there for a second before he leaned in to kiss her fore head. She took her mask down and smiled up at him.  
“You sure? I’ve been around a lot of people today?” he asked. She bit her lip.  
“Lets take a shower together,” she suggested smiling at his nervous face.  
“Sure,” he said tightly.  
“Come on once you’re all scrubbed down we can get to it,” she winked pulling him with her.  
“I love you,” he said with a smirk.  
“Love you too,” she whispered.  
They hurried through a shower pressing kisses to each other’s shoulders and neck. Mouths were a little riskier, so they were rarer. But she did pull him into a long deep kiss that had more emotion than he was expecting.  
“Wow,” he said. “What was that for,” he asked.  
“Just making sure you were still into me,” she said looking away.  
“Of course, I am,” he told her.  
“You don’t prefer Miranda’s clothes, do you?” she asked. He smiled softly.  
“Miranda who?” he asked. “You’re the only girl I see,” he added. “Let me show you,” he said kissing down her body and crouching to his knees. Tali had never had a harder time keeping quiet.  
Back at the party Kaidan and Victoria sat on the couch and just watched the party happen. Neither of them was drinking much, they split a beer but neither wanted to be drunk. They were getting bored watching the whole place drunkenly stumble.  
“Hey, Vicky, you want to get out of here?” he asked  
“What did you have in mind K? I wanted to give my dad until 3, just to be safe,” she said.  
“Oh, yeah good call,” he laughed. “Means we got an hour,” he said.  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” she asked. He smirked and nodded. They hurriedly got up and waved to Miranda.  
“You sure you’re ready?” he asked once they got in the car.  
“Are you ready?” she challenged. He smirked and started the car speeding down the road.  
They pulled into their destination and hesitated. They shared a smile before getting out and making their way into the little all-night diner.  
“Hey kids,” the fry cook said from behind the counter.  
“Big J!” Victoria said.  
“The Champion’s challenge?” he asked.  
“You know us well,” Kaidan laughed. He tipped his spatula to them and nodded. They sat in their normal booth and held hands across the table.  
“You know I am so glad I have you,” Kaidan said softly so just she would hear. She looked at him and saw more love in his eyes than she ever had. It almost scared her.  
“You going soft on me?” she smiled. He looked down seeming a little uncomfortable. “I love you more than I ever have anyone else.”  
“I love you too,” he smiled.  
“You guys want the usual for the shakes?” Big J called. Kaidan gave a thumb up and nodded.  
Soon they were sitting with two plates in front of them. Each piled with a 15 oz streak a huge portion of potatoes and mac’ n cheese. They got double sized strawberry milkshakes. They put their hands up and stared each other.  
“You both know the stakes?” Big J said. They nodded. “Loser pays for the dinner, if you hit the 45-minute mark it’s a draw no matter who has the most gone,” he told them. They shook hands and picked up their utensils.  
“Go!” he called. They began digging in.  
“Your going down Alenko,” she said.  
“Stop talking and keep eating,” he said back. She smiled. She really did love him.  
Zaheed finally got Jack back to his place and flopped her on the pull-out couch. He laughed as she tried to kiss him and wrap around him, but the half a bottle of vodka was really kicking her ass. He stood up and backed up a couple steps. She threw her arms up.  
“Come on babe, I know you want it,” she said trying to swish her hips.  
“Not tonight love, you’re way past pissed,” he said.  
“Shit did I piss myself?” she asked checking her pants with some difficulty.  
“No dearie, I meant sloshed,” he said amused and sat next to her. She looked confused.  
“You’re drunk Jack I wont touch you when you’re drunk,” he said.  
“You’re a prude,” she complained.  
“And you are only 18,” he said.  
“I’m not a child!” she said angrily.  
“Didn’t say you were,” he said.  
“You’re an ass,” she said.  
“Never said I wasn’t,” he said.  
“Fine fuck off,” she slurred turning over. He smiled. He stood up and got an extra blanket for her. he tucked her in and laid down next to her.  
“What’s you’re deal?” Jack demanded a few minutes later. Sounding more irritated.  
“What?” he asked smiling.  
“Why do you treat me like this? No one treats me the way you do.”  
“Maybe that’s why I do it, because you deserve someone that takes care of you when you’re drunk instead of taking advantage,” he said.  
“You’re not my boyfriend,” she groused.  
“Do you want me to be,” he asked. she was silent.  
“Don’t fuck with me,” she said looking over at him.  
“Fuck you,” he said amused. He felt a little hurt, but he wouldn’t let it show.  
“You better be serious,” she said quietly. She turned over and cuddled up to him. He looked at her for a moment. He pressed a kiss on her forehead.  
“Never said I wasn’t,” he said relaxing.  
Liara and Javik had skipped the party were currently laying in his apartment under the covers of his bed. Their fingers were intertwined as their breath evened out from the exertion of their previous activity.  
“You are so beautiful,” he said to her running his hand along her body. She shivered under his gaze and leaned over to him.  
“So are you,” she said running a hand through his dreads. They fell long around his face and across his chest.  
“You have become my world,” he whispered with a rare soft smile.  
“You are the answer to the question I never realized I was asking,” she said. They looked at one another for a long time. He curled over and put a hand on her cheek.  
“I could get lost in you blue,” he said looking at her face.  
He shifted and sat up stretching his arms. She didn’t ask what he was doing. He always did this after they were intimate. He explained to her once it was to keep himself out of his head. She just followed him with her eyes as he moved around the room. She found herself enjoying his defined muscles, especially his firm butt. He opened the curtain a little to look outside.  
“Hey blue, come here,” he called. She stood up and wrapped up in the blanket. She peeked out the window and saw what he was talking about. There were two owls sitting next to each other on the tree outside the window.  
“How cool,” she said.  
“It’s you and me,” he whispered. She laughed.  
“But they’re the same.”  
“So are we,” he explained.  
“You always said we were so different. Like the dove and the crow,” she said confused.  
“I was wrong,” he said quietly.  
“What?”  
“I admit I was wrong. I look at you and I see everything I am proud of about myself in you. Even the flaws we share,” he paused. “I think you deserve mercy and forgiveness, so then shouldn’t I give it to myself?” he paused there and looked away. “You make me want to be a better person yet accept that I am human. My mother once told me love is how you feel about someone but being in love is how you feel about yourself when you are together. I never understood what she meant, but I am starting to,” he said. She thought she could cry if she let herself go. His eyes were doing that thing where they swallowed her and held her in their depth.  
“This, us, is the most incredible thing I have ever had,” she said leaning into him.  
The party ended close to four that night, leaving Miranda and Jacob sitting on the couch. They took stock of the mess that was to be cleaned by Monday morning.  
“This is gonna take me forever. It was worth it, but it still sucks,” she said sighing.  
“Yeah well, I’ll help you,” he said leaning back.  
“Thanks Jacob. You really are a better friend than boyfriend,” she said teasingly.  
“You’re just easier to handle like this,” he laughed.  
“Fair enough,” she shrugged.  
“I like you better now. The old Miranda would have kicked James out, not give him the guest room,” he said.  
“True,” she agreed. “Speaking of, you want to just crash on the couch? We can clean up in the morning.”  
“Sounds good,” he nodded. They sat in silence for a while before Miranda broke it.  
“Sorry, for the way things happened,” she said quietly. “I really messed up a good thing.”  
“No, you didn’t. We were toxic together. I know I had my hand in our break up, it wasn’t fair to blame it all on you. You seemed cold after, so people acted like you were the bitch and I just didn’t correct them,” he admitted  
“That’s just us isn’t it. I’m actively slighting you and you passively slight me,” she smiled.  
“That’s why we are the most productive, least stable team in Mordin’s class,” he laughed. she smiled and got up to get him a blanket.  
Edi helped Jeff into the apartment. She smiled knowing his dad thought he was sleeping at Garrus’ place leaving them home free until the afternoon. She knew her foster parents were out of the house until Tuesday anyway. She made her way to the bedroom with Jeff wheeling behind her. She wanted to push him but didn’t want to embarrass him. She sat on her bed and held out her hands to him and he wheeled up to her and took them.  
“You were so much fun tonight,” she said gently.  
“You too, you looked so amazing in that dress, and thanks for going to that party I know it’s not your thing.”  
“I enjoy anything we do together,” she said shyly shrugging. They smiled nervously. The tension in the air was thick and they shifted uncomfortably. Edi looked down and away. Jeff felt a little hurt but swallowed.  
“Do you want me to sleep in the living room? Its ok really,” he said. She looked up at him and sadly but leaned forward to kiss.  
“No, don’t,” she told him. She stood and pulled him up to sit on the bed. He sat so his back was at the head board and his feet were up on the bed.  
“I’m just a little nervous,” she said cuddling up next to him.  
“Well we don’t have to do anything,” he said.  
“I want to. I just feel self-conscious,” she admitted.  
“You don’t need to,” he smiled at her. “We’ll explore this uncharted territory together,” he said softly. She smiled and leaned to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have other ideas for this au if you guys would like to read them let me know.


End file.
